Darkness is my power
by xCasperx
Summary: Mykal codename: Shadow, is a 13 year old girl with a unique power of controlling darkness and shadows. She will now learn that having a power isn’t all bad. Please constructive critism only.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Mykal (Michael) codename: Shadow, is a 13 year old girl with a unique power of controlling darkness and shadows. She will now learn that having a power isn't all bad. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the original characters made by Marvel. **

Mykal watched her 10 year old cousin as he walked over the field in the park, his football uniform hanging off him because he had no pads on yet. She smiled at the young kid. She loved him like a brother. He was the only one that knew about her mutation. She had trusted him with everything, looking at him made her happy. Sometimes she wondered if he was her brother the way he looked so much like her; dark hair with dark brown eyes. She had been scared to tell her mother and father that she was a mutant. They were a family of anti-mutant status. If she told them she would surely get beat or worst. She shuddered at the thought as she decided to follow her cousin across the field. Today was his practice, she never missed one practice, never missed a game. Football was the world to him and he was the world to her. She loved him and he knew it, that's why he kept her secret. As she neared the practice he smiled at her and she smiled back sitting on the edge of the football line. She looked over at about twenty feet away 'Oh my gosh not now not her…' Mykal thought as her eyes rested on a girl. The girl's name was Melissa; Melissa hated Mykal and let Mykal know it. 'Just perfect' She thought as the Melissa spotted her and smiled walking toward her "Hey, Mykal," Mykal looked toward her and then looked back at the practice 'Just ignore her' Mykal thought watching her cousin run back and forth getting warmed up. "Hey! Twerp!" Melissa said grabbing her shirt collar and lifting her up from sitting down. The shadows called to Mykal, she reached put letting it strengthen her but not using it. She looked up confidently at the 15 year old who held her shirt collar. "Mykal?" Bobby was running up to Melissa, "Let her go." Bobby said as Melissa let go of her collar and pushed Bobby, he fell to the ground. Mykal looked at Bobby then back up at Melissa "You really shouldn't have done that." Mykal said calling on the shadows as they gathered underneath her. Melissa looked down and backed up running the opposite way. "Mykal, calm down, please?" Bobby asked stepping up and giving Mykal a hug which calmed her down. Mykal fell to the ground on her knees "I never wanted this." She said sobbing and Bobby kneeled down next to her ", but you do, you have to keep control." He said and she looked up hurt and scared "I can't do this on my own." She said and he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug "You don't have to, I'm always here" He said and she looked at him "You are a smart 10 year old." Mykal said and he smiled "It comes with the good looks." He said and she laughed getting off the ground "Do you want to go home?" He asked and she nodded "You stay here, play football with your friends I am going to take a nap." She said and he looked back at his team running off as she walked the opposite way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the original characters, only Mykal and her story.**

Mykal slowly walked into the house. Her mom and dad sat watching the TV about mutants that had blown something up. "Hello, honey did you have a good time?" Mykal's mom asked and Mykal put on a fake smile "Yeah, I had a great time." Mykal lied heading to her room. Mykal trudged up the stairs and around a corner. Behind the corner was her room. She opened the door and walked in shutting it behind her. Mykal sat on the bed and stared out the window. "Why me, why am I like this?" she asked herself out loud. 'Now everyone at school is going to know what I am.' Mykal thought to herself. Mykal opened her palm, a black swirling ball appeared and she looked into it seeing nothing but blackness. She closed her palm and lay back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Mykal stood up and closed the blinds turning off all the lights in her room. It was dark. Not pitch black but still dark. She sat on the floor staring at the dark. She had that ability, to see the dark. It wasn't possible to regular people; she could look into the darkness. That was how she controlled it she told the darkness what to do. The doorbell rang but Mykal didn't get up to get it, she knew that her mother would get. She just continued to stare off into the darkness. Every corner of the room was dark and she looked at each in turn. The door opened and her mother turned on the lights, "How can you even see? There is someone here that wants to meet you." Her mother said and Mykal nodded getting up and walking down stairs after her mom. A bald man was sitting there in a wheel chair and a lady stood next to him. Mykal looked them over as she walked down the stairs "Hello Mykal, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I own a school for gifted youngsters, in Manchester, New York and I would like you to attend my school." The man spoke clearly as she sat on the couch across from him. The woman looked at her parents, "May I speak with you in the other room about our school." The woman said as Professor Xavier stayed where he was and so did Mykal "Yes of course" Mykal's father said as they walked into the other room "Mykal, my school is for people like you, like us." He said and it took her a moment to figure that his lips weren't moving "You're a mutant?" She asked quietly and he nodded "Yes, Mykal and I can help you control your powers. Help you use them for the good of humanity." He said and she looked at him curious "How many are like me?" she asked and he smiled "About a hundred at my school. Around the world there is millions." He said and she looked at him "Manchester that is about 40 minutes from here. Can I visit my parents and my cousin if I go?" She asked and Charles smiled "Of course, weekends and holidays." Charles said and she smiled, "Why do you want me to go?" she asked and he looked at her calmly "Mykal, many people out think of us as the enemy. My goal is to change their opinions and show them that not every mutant is like that." Charles said and she looked down "I want to go with you." She said and he looked toward the door. Her parents and the woman walked back in. "Well, I thank you very much for your offer, but this is really up to our daughter." Mykal's dad said and Mykal looked at him "Dad, I want to do this." Mykal said and her father nodded "We will call you back. We still haven't talked about this as a family yet." Mykal's dad said and Charles nodded "Of course, we understand. Give us a call anytime, our number is on the back of the brochure." Charles said as they left.

Mykal's dad looked at her and sat down next to Mykal. "Mykal, honey if you go and do this I can't promise that we can drive out there every weekend, maybe once a month." Her father said and she smiled "Dad this is a good opportunity, think about it. Who gets an opportunity to go to a school for the gifted?" She asked and he smiled "What about Bobby?" her father asked and she looked down "He would want this. He would understand." She muttered and her father rested a hand on her shoulder "If this is what you want we have the money." Her father said and she looked up smiling at him, she hadn't been this happy in a long time "Dad I want to do this." She said brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of her eye. "I need to do this." She said and he looked at Mykal's mother who nodded "Ok, I will call tonight and tell them and then on Friday I will take you down there." He had only finished when she jumped up and hugged him and then her mom. "Thank you so much." Mykal said running to her room to call Bobby. She grabbed her cell-phone and punched the numbers lying on her bed. (Hello?) Bobby's voice rang on the other line "Bobby, its Mykal" she stood up and shut her door "I am leaving on Friday." She said and he gasped (Where are you going?) he asked surprised "Some people came to my house and asked me to go to a school for mutants. My mom and dad think it's a school for gifted youngsters." She said and he laughed (That's great is it a boarding school?) she could hear a hint of sadness in his voice "Yeah, but I get to see you once a month and on holidays." She spoke and she could almost see him frowning as he spoke (That's uh, great. I am really happy for you.) He said and she sighed "If you want me to I will stay with you. I would do anything for you Bobby you know that." She said and he laughed (I know, that's why you have to go.) he said and she looked at her picture on the wall of them "I love you Bobby. Just remember this I will be in a better place." She said and she could hear him laugh (I love you too, I will miss you Mak." He said using her nickname that he gave her "I have to go." She said and he sighed (I will come over tomorrow and help you pack, ok?) he asked and she smiled at his thought "Yeah, I would love that bud." She said and he hung up the phone as she did the same putting it next to her. She sighed and smiled. 'I can't even believe this." She thought as she looked toward the door it was open and her mom was walking in. "Honey, do you want to go out to eat?" Her mom asked walking in and sitting on the bed "Yeah, wherever you want to go." Mykal said as her mom put a hand on her head "Mykal," her mom's voice shook and Mykal looked up "What?" She asked concerned "Your eyes are gray." Her mom said and Mykal shook her head "No they do that sometimes when I get tired." She lied and her mom nodded "That's weird." Her mom stated and she smiled "Bobby said that it was cool." Mykal laughed and her mom smiled "They sure are pretty, either way." Her mom said and Mykal looked up and into her mom's eyes "Really you think so?" Mykal asked and her mom nodded "Honey, I would love you if you were an elephant." Her mom said and she smiled as her mom got up and walked out. The door closed and a tear fell from Mykal's eyes. "I wish I could tell you mom." Mykal said to herself "I really do"

After they ate at a diner, they came home and Mykal went to her room. She sat down at her desk and opened up a box it had photos of her mom and her and her dad and her. She looked for the one picture that she never looked at. She found it at the bottom. A picture that was dusty and ripped a little, Mykal was in it and there was another little girl "Oh Kayla I really miss you." Mykal said putting the picture back in the box and lying down on the bed. Slowly she slipped into a long and DARK sleep.

When she woke it was about 9:30 am. She rolled off her bed and her feet hit the ground. "Ugh" she groaned her mouth tasted like bad breath. She walked out her door and down the hall to the rest room. She grabbed her tooth brush and brushed her teeth. She rinsed her mouth out and grabbed her brush; she brushed her hair and straightened it like all mornings. After she straightened her hair she walked slowly back to her room still groggy from waking up. Sitting in her room was Bobby. "What, how did you get in here?" She asked and he smiled. "You know you look like crap when you wake up and you don't really pay attention." He said and she looked at him angry. She grabbed his arm and pushed him out of the room so she could get dressed. She grabbed some dark blue jeans out of the drawer and slipped them on. She crossed the room and looked into the closet and found an element shirt that she put on. She slipped on some converse and walked out. Bobby was down stairs talking to her mom. She stood behind them "So I picked up the fumble and ran all the way to get a touchdown." Bobby said proudly. "That sounds quite, exciting." Her mom said and Mykal smiled at her cousin. "Mom, did dad call them last night?" Mykal asked and her mom nodded "They said you can come over anytime." Her mother said and Mykal nodded "Dad is taking you tomorrow morning." Her mom said looking at Mykal "Go get packed. Make sure you take a duffle." Her mom said and Mykal nodded heading to her room Bobby following. She walked into room and Bobby followed closing the door. Mykal walked to the closet and reached on top and found a duffle bag. She grabbed as many clothes as she could and placed them on the floor next to the bag. "I don't want you to leave." Bobby's voice ran through the room Mykal looked toward Bobby he had tears in his eyes. "Bobby come here." She said and Bobby walked to her. "I have to do this. You remember at the park yesterday when I almost overloaded. They will teach me to control my powers." She stood up and gave him a hug "Bobby, I need to do this. I love you so much." She said and he nodded in her shoulder "Yeah, I know." He said and she smiled letting go of him.


End file.
